


Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 4 (Extended Version)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Five Ways to Say Goodnight [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the morning, it's Jaejoong's job to drag Yoochun into the shower, to make sure he's presentable for the morning's schedule."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 4 (Extended Version)

**Author's Note:**

> The return of the pushy muses. [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore** betaed.

Jaejoong mumbles under his breath and stretches with his eyes closed as a whisper of his name pulls him back from the verge of falling asleep. "What is it, Yoochun-ah?" he asks, forcing his eyes open just enough to confirm that it is Yoochun there in front of him. The room is almost pitch black, but Jaejoong doesn't need much light to recognise any of the others; he knows their shapes so well he barely has to be conscious to do it - which is just as well, sometimes.

"It's freezing," Yoochun says, and he doesn't have to complete the thought before Jaejoong's lifting the covers and sliding over towards the wall, making just enough room for Yoochun to slip in beside him, Yoochun's back fitted against Jaejoong's chest.

"Well, if you wouldn't insist on leaving the windows open," Jaejoong grumbles, but he tucks his forehead against the nape of Yoochun's neck, wraps an arm across Yoochun's waist and a leg across his thighs, doesn't flinch away from Yoochun's icy feet. The mumble of, "Can't you at least wear socks when you plan on sneaking into my bed?" is half-hearted at best.

"Thank you." Yoochun answers the actions, not the words, and wraps his fingers into Jaejoong's where they lie against Yoochun's stomach.

Jaejoong grunts, hides a flicker of a smile in the ends of Yoochun's hair. "Go to sleep, Yoochun," he says, and waits for Yoochun's feet to warm up enough that he can take his own advice.

In the morning, it's Jaejoong's job to drag Yoochun into the shower, to make sure he's presentable for the morning's schedule. Yoochun's sleepy and pliable; Jaejoong turns on the shower to let the water warm, strips off Yoochun's pyjamas and pushes him under the shower before stepping in after him. Jaejoong's soapy hands are halfway down Yoochun's sides before Yoochun wakes up enough to say, "Hey," the tone somewhere between exclamation and greeting.

Jaejoong slips his arms around Yoochun's neck and kisses him good morning like that, warm and wet and naked, kisses him long enough for Yoochun to start responding, for Yoochun's hands to come up to cup Jaejoong's hips. Then Jaejoong breaks the kiss, steps backwards and says, "Showering!"

"That's cruel, Jaejoong," Yoochun says, pouting, but he grabs the soap, lathering his hands and reaching for Jaejoong's chest. They soap and rinse quietly for a few minutes, hands half on themselves and half on each other, until Yoochun slips to his knees under the guise of rubbing soap down Jaejoong's legs, pauses with his hands caught around Jaejoong's calves to mouth at the jut of his hipbone and then, with the sliver of a wicked, beautiful smile, at the side of his cock. Jaejoong's breath catches, the spray feeling abruptly cooler in the heat that flushes his skin.

"Yoochun-ah. Yoochun," Jaejoong says, the syllables tangled in his throat with sudden desire. "Yoochun, kiss me." Yoochun stands, puts a hand at Jaejoong's throat, thumb stroking his jawline and fingertips just brushing his hair, and does. Jaejoong loves the way Yoochun kisses, always as if they have all the time in the world, never mind the clock somewhere ticking away the seconds until the van arrives and the groupmates who will shortly be pounding on the door. The kisses string together, getting deeper and messier, and Jaejoong uses the hand that's found its way to the small of Yoochun's back to pull him closer, leans against the wall so he can take Yoochun's weight against his chest and hips. Yoochun's water-slick, warm and smiling, sleepiness still at the edges of his half-lidded eyes when he pulls away a little to look at Jaejoong from centimeters away.

He stares so long Jaejoong starts to get fidgety. "What?" he asks, a hint of snappishness in his voice.

Yoochun's smile turns into a grin, and he pushes a hand through Jaejoong's wet hair, slicking it back from his face. "Just happy," he says. "I love seeing you like this."

"Naked, you mean?" Jaejoong tries for innocence, watching the way Yoochun's eyes darken as he looks at Jaejoong again with entirely different purpose.

"That too," he says, leans back in and slides them together again, lines up their cocks and pushes just right. Jaejoong braces his shoulders against the tile and arches into the contact, can't help the moan that Yoochun catches at the corner of his mouth.

"Like that?" Yoochun asks, falsely solicitous, and Jaejoong drags him in again with a hand on his ass and the other curved around the back of his head, presses their mouths together and loves the way the water makes everything so easy.

Yoochun's fingers tighten at Jaejoong's waist when Jaejoong encourages Yoochun to hook his leg up and anchors him with a hand under his thigh. "Adventurous today," Yoochun says, but doesn't offer an alternative.

"Not that," Jaejoong replies, his breath coming shorter already at the changed angle, the increase of friction. "No time. Later." He arches the way he had before, the sensation that much more intense with Yoochun that bit closer, says, "This," when he can breathe.

"Good plan," Yoochun sighs, and rolls his hips in response, his hands splayed against Jaejoong's back, warmer than the water pouring down over them. Jaejoong dips his head to lap at some of the drops trailing over Yoochun's shoulder and chest, bites at Yoochun's collarbone and the gentle rise of muscle under it.

Yoochun's muttering obscenities and pleas into his ear, nonsense that means everything, in time with the slide of his cock against Jaejoong's, and Jaejoong's suddenly so close he can taste it in the back of his throat and in Yoochun's skin under his tongue. "Yoochun," he says, "Yoochun please, _fuck_ ," as Yoochun closes his mouth around Jaejoong's earlobe and flicks the rings there with his tongue, as he rolls Jaejoong's nipple piercing between the fingers that have worked their way to Jaejoong's chest. That's all he needs. Jaejoong sinks his teeth into Yoochun's shoulder when he comes, almost involuntary, shakes and feels Yoochun doing the same.

Jaejoong holds Yoochun against him as they shiver through the aftershocks, until Yoochun smooths a kiss against his jaw, another against his cheekbone and says, "Well, I'm awake now." Jaejoong laughs and flicks his fingers, splashing water at him, then reaches for the soap so they can finish cleaning up and start their day.


End file.
